darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Visiting CC
Back to 2010 Logs Solarix Murusa Hyperblast Walking through downtown, Solarix is greeted by many as he passes. He smiles, waving and nodding to each one, giving the blessing when requested of the old mech. A few guards linger behind him, though they do not interfere as he takes in the sights of the streets, a happy look on his faceplate. Murusa is escorting an Autobot through the streets of Crystal City. The elderly femme speaking to him in the old language as he gets some practice in, he replies, likewise in ancient Cybertronian, somewhat explosively -- the way the Autobot is wringing his hands, maybe he's just eager to make small talk. As tall as he is, he doesn't have to struggle to /see/ said landmarks over the shoulders of the other Crystal City residents, his turbines rising full head or four higher than those around him. And he can hardly ignore the swarm of sorts around Solarix. Hyperblast points meekly. Solarix smiles and finally gets away from the crows for a little bit, optics glittering brightly. He notices two folk nearby - one of which is recognizable. With a warm smile, he begins to approach Murusa and Hyperblast Murusa ahs softly to the question, then she notices the oncoming guards escorting Solarix along. she asks with a smile. She waves toward the holy mech. Hyperblast's turbine-wings fold behind him, and he gives Murusa an odd -- maybe uncomfortable -- look. Almost sub sonically, he mumbles something about "public appearances" and turns to watch the Hierophant, knee joints hissing slightly as the flier's weight settles into place. Glancing curiously to Hyperblast, Solarix then flashes that smile to Murusa "Guardian Angel Murusa. Good day. And who is this friend? " he asks, in a slightly 'higher' version of Ancient Cybertronian - similar to fancy church-speak. Murusa smiles to the Hierophant, addressing him in the more honorific ancient Cybertronian, Hyperblast bows his head, just enough to get across a meaning of respect in lieu of his limited vocabulary. he mumbles, looking over at Murusa for a moment. He shifts on his feet. With any amount of experience in the church, it would be very clear that Hyperblast isn't particularly sure what to do in this situation. "" the mech replies again as his wings shift a little "she explains to the tall mech. "Oh." Hyperblast's veiled face dullens any surprise. The Autobot seems to puff back up, thrusting his chest forward. One of his triple-jointed arms reaches up to scratch at the side of his head and comm antenna. Hyperblast's hand remains in the same spot as he glances over to Murusa again. More glib, less grammar ... The Hierophant looks puzzled at first, then smiles and explains as best he could <"I am the spiritual and political leader of Crystal City. And this is the best place to learn languages. Our library is the largest I think, or at least one of the largest.>" Murusa nods to what Hyperblast said about how long he's practiced with her, smiling to the larger mech. She cocks her head a bit at his grammar challenged sentence. she ventures carefully. Then Solarix handles it. Hyperblast face palms a moment before putting his arm back down. He immediately lapses back to modern Cybertronian. "Do you let outsiders into your library?" Cyan optics bear down on Solarix with a-- determined? At the least, enthusiastic glimmer. "How far back does it go? Does it have..." He clasps his hands in front of himself, mumbling about lost texts and relics. And a couple of aggravated mumbles about /papers/ written on the same. "Into some parts of it" Solarix replies, switching back to Modern Cybertronian "It goes back as far as we need it to. If you have special requests I can personally see if they will allow it to be borrowed for a time." he notes "IF it is brought back of course. Murusa nods to what Solarix states, "Though it could be arranged for you to see the off limits parts if the Hierophant here so wills it." speaking on normal Cybertronian now. "I have a lot on my plate as it is. I think you both can see how rusty I am in the old speak, and I apologize for that. Should I be using the word rusty, though, Murusa, if I'm so young?" He looks at her a click, then chuckles to clarify the smile that exists out of sight. "But ... very tempting. With your blessings," he looks at both of them, "I'd like to have a look. There's no need to open up the special supplies, we from Iacon just don't often get to see things like this..." Hyperblast looks toward the library longingly. "Let us go and take a look now at the open books then. " suggest Solarix "I am in no hurry. Murusa are you?" Murusa smiles a bit and hmms, "I have no issue with the word rusty, Hyperblast, but thank you for your consideration and asking." she tells the young mech, "If only more young mechs were so gentlemechly..." she muses. Then a shake of her head to Solarix, "I am off duty, so not in any hurry. Let's retire to the library and see how quickly he visually takes in all there is to see." "Gentlemechly? Murusa, if our planet wasn't in such a dog-eat-dog state, I assure you I'd be sickeningly gentile enough to turn energon to enerhol," the Autobot starts to move off with slow steps, "I apologize for my /im/politeness." He pauses a step. "Of course, I have my reasons for studying ... in Iacon instead of coming here. But Crystal City is no less a gem for it." He walks on, up the steps to the great structure. "But how quickly? Heheh, do you doubt my abilities, Murusa? I have to keep an optic on everything going on below me ... I--" The hovership's deep voice starts to echo in the vaulted hall as he enters the acoustics of the Great Library of Crystal City. He stops in his tracks. If either of the monastics wanted to get out a stopwatch, now would be the time ... Hyperblast looks up, down, and to one side, having to turn his entire body, cringing as the footfall travels loudly. "Pardon me." He sort-of-sneaks off to pore over the nearest open tome. Solarix waves off the conversation of politeness "There is such a thing as being over polite I think. You are doing quite well." he walks in first, slowing now as he heard the others drift off. Then he turns to smile, murmuring "I'm intending to put silencing panels up top, hidden by a thin painted screen to avoid that. I find it... distracting." Murusa smiles a little to Hyperblast's words, "You weren't impolite at all." she assures him gently. As for what I doubt, I am sure I will be astounded by your abilities." She smiles a bit to Solarix, "Should have put in some sound dampeners in here like in my home." she notes, "I hope one day Protofire and I may have such a knowledge thirsty youth.. that is if it is not too late for such a dream." Hyperblast flips through digital page after digital page. Records, records... "... all in time ..." he mumbles. "Bothers you? Once, a peer threatened to shoot me if I didn't stop reading aloud." Another few pages flicked through. He crouches, then moves off in search of anything like settlement records or logs. "All in good fun, of course. I think so. Well, you look at me and be the judge. I don't have any problem concentrating with noise, but in explanation, I have to live with myself, or so I'm told. 302-E..." He slides one of the data pads in the archive out and glances at it, then puts it away. "Interesting way to put it. ... Protofire? You mentioned him before." The next one over seems to have what he's looking for, as the mech takes a long look at it. Turning, Solarix almost says something to Murusa, with a shocked face. Then he looks back at Hyperblast. He smiled instead, watching now, not at all intending to bother the man or distract him. Murusa watches Hyperblast read and talk at the same time, a unique talent to say the very least. "It is not for me to judge anyone, Hyperblast. To judge another is to set yourself for judgment in return." she misses that look off Solarix. "Yes, that is my beloved. Maybe you will meet him one day soon." Hyperblast starts muttering disconnected words of old-Cybertronian as he reads. The dialect sounds different, a more vulgar adaptation than the form the academy or ecclesiastic maintains. His optics slowly unfocus on the text and back on Murusa. "Of course not. But someone has to, now more than ever. Though you could argue that's the entire problem..." He chuckles at something read. "But who's qualified to say anything about any of us? No answers from me, certainly." Page flip. "I know who isn't though." His optics snap back away. "I'm sorry, this probably isn't the place..." Hyperblast bows his head, then gives Xaaron an odd look. "Something tied your tongue, Hierophant?" Solarix chortles "Nay, I just dislike interrupting people researching. ITs quite enthralling to watch." he explains, flipping his own wings slightly Hyperblast narrows his optics just slightly. "Don't hold your words for my sake. No one accomplished anything by standing quietly by... at least, not all the time. It can be used to great effect when a plan has laid out. Though I hope you hadn't planned on me?" His head tilts to one side in its cowl. Murusa cocks her head at that adaptation and hmms, "Only Primus may speak about any of us and judge us when we pass from this life and into the next, Hyperblast." she notes to the young mech, then looking over to Solarix a moment. "By the way, when are you planning on the Great Games starting? It is very overdue." Solarix looked a little puzzled, confused even at Hyperblast "I'm sorry I don’t know - oh! about when I was surprised? " he then smiles, chuckling "I was just shocked that my old friend Protofire was so far along in his own relationship. We do not get to talk often anymore. " Murusa smiles a little at Solarix, "We aren't.. not yet anyway.. I do have the dream of it anyway. I am not getting any younger, neither is he. He hasn't even asked me to be his bond mate yet." she notes. "Then Primus has a very large hearing to attend to, to which he is long overdue." His helmet turns back upright. "I mean no offense to any present. Or distress," he watches on silently as Solarix explains, "Ah..." The Autobot falls silent, still for a moment, then starts fidgeting to putt the data pad back and try to find another one. "That's right... didn't you mention you were a builder? That makes sense." Hyperblast fumbles a little. Murusa nods, "All things in their time, Hyperblast.. even beloveds waiting for the right moment to ask for a femme's spark." she states softly, "And yes, I was one for a good amount of time before I retrained in the security field. I still build things, just not on such a grand scale as buildings." "The thing about Primus, is he rarely speaks to people directly. He speaks to people through other people - his vessels. His mouths and priests." explains Solarix. This was a topic he knew much about. He strides along to help the Autobot "You just have to know what to look for." With his spindly arms, Hyperblast has no trouble tactily scanning over the shelves ... "Ah, someone who actually knows what's here. I got my methods pretty refined, hunting-and-picking texts, but nothing ever beats knowing the shelves by heart." He pauses what he's doing, though, to look over at Solarix -- unperturbed, he is warmly intrigued. "Would you have the temples be the judiciary seat of Cybertron, Hierophant Solarix?" He stands upright, puffing-up more subtly than he did before. "I would not object. The crimes against right outside these walls ... it would be an improvement. But would you say that a mind is limited by its mouth? We came to write things because of that, no? To make logic, and art. Intentions limited by their own hands?" Murusa smiles a little to Solarix's words, "Ah Hierophant, he speaks to us all.. but not as loudly as he does to you and the priests. He whispers so softly that only those willing to hear it will witness what he wishes to tell their sparks for their sparks and his are one and the same." she murmurs. A thoughtful hmm as Hyperblast speaks. "It is not the place of the temple to judge anyone, but to guide them. The Autobots are doing the best they can to deal with the Decepticons. But we cannot show preferential treatment. We are basically an island in a sea of war." "Of course not! " chortles Solarix "After all, we were not before the war. We would sit on the Council of Cybertron as we did before, and offer our services as neutral observers and advisors when requested. Correct, Murusa?" he smiled warmly at her "Indeed. We each hear him different." At the last phrase, his smile fades only a little. "I've not heard Primus," Hyperblast's optics dim slightly, "... And in these halls I'll admit there are times in my existence I wish I could've." He gets out another tablet, looks satisfied, and moves toward a seat-- a bench, for him. "Crystal City's neutrality ... I'll respect it, maybe even envy it, war-time or not. I simply feel that ending the war might be a higher priority in the here-and-now than peace despite it. But don't let me fry your audials. I know this isn't my place, nor should it be anyone's. Ideally." He motions the two to sit as well. "Do you have more localized texts like this? Something that you could really get a feel for the common speech with?" "Maybe you just aren't listening to him yet. He doesn’t always talk well, and you must actively seek Him out." explains the old priest, moving to take a seat there as well "Indeed. IT is not easy being neutral... and at times I wish we were not. But that is what we must be." Solarix smiles "Hmm. You mean a translation?" Murusa looks to Solarix, "Exactly." she agrees. Moving along with them, taking a seat next to the Hierophant. "I think he means a local dialect only spoken here in Crystal City." Maybe Hyperblast couldn't afford to be listening to him yet. But that thought, at least, his processor could divert /away/ from his vocalizer. "Something like that. I mean things like ... here." He turns the data pad around. It seems to be a ... collection of stories? The Cybertronian Brothers Grimm of the era, in fact. "Even less polished than this. Where the writer sits down, says 'I'm going to write for other mechs like me', of the same class, and then he does, all idiosyncrasies of the language represented as well as he knows them." He strums his fingers on the metal edge. "Glossing over Crystal City's local dialect would be excellent, but I'm more interested in the extinct hamlets and townships we've trod over, what can be learned there." He turns the tablet back to himself, snorting with amusement, "You want to know where to hide, you ask a local, yes?" Murusa ahs softly, "Like private thoughts and such. Hmm there may be a few tucked away in this library in the private collections." she notes, then a nod to the rest of his words, "Perhaps some old maps would help you see what was where and when?" she asks. "Old maps?" Hyperblast's optics light up. "Yes, it would. And yes ... any kind of recollection of events would be precisely useful, even if it's a load of bunk. But can I see the maps?" Murusa gets to her feet to talk to the librarian about bringing out the maps from different eras as well as any private diaries or the like. She returns to sit and wait. "He'll be along shortly, in the meantime, what do you hope to learn from the maps?" Solarix had fallen silent as he thinks deeply. Then he stood. Without a word he walks down one of the corridors, his face deep in concentration as though remembering steps almost forgotten. IT was rather darker back there - power conservations, but his own glowing wings lit the way instead. Murusa glances over to where Solarix has walks off towards, hmming softly. Odd. Hyperblast watches Solarix trod off with one optic brighter than the other. "Where is he heading toward?" He addresses Murusa. "Usually I send someone off like that /while/ I'm talking to them, not after a long pause. Anyway, Murusa. You think I came here with any goal in mind?" He raises his 'chin'. "I just came over here to practice my Cybertronian, I didn't expect you to drop a truckload of energon goodies on me." He motions to the library around -- the enormous vaulted ceiling, those studying peppered around the rooms. "I never thought of myself as knowledge-hungry, but here I am." After a few minutes, Solarix returns, carrying a small, personal sized data book - a journal and smiles "Here. These stories were my favorites. Most of them are ahh, religious, but they're good stories either way." he notes. Murusa shrugs a little, "He's a retrospective mech. Maybe Primus was talking to him and he needed a little privacy." she smiles. The librarian arrives with the maps a few old data pads with private thoughts of long dead Cybertronians. "We can practice anytime, dear, but these selections are only available to you while I and Solarix are here." she looks to Solarix. "Ah there you are." Hyperblast looks over at Solarix, his arms smoothly moving to accept the small journal and bring it before his optics. But before he delves into the data, he looks back at the Hierophant with bright eyes. "Do you think I have a problem with religion, Hierophant?" he asks, in the most neutral, unassuming tone his processor will muster. "I don't." He cradles the other stack of data pads in his other arm. "I have no intention of taking your things with me, I'm having a bit of a mercury-herring dangled in front of me right now, you know." Solarix scoffs "Of course not. It’s just a prewarning as to the contents." he explains with a smile "People usually assume I want to always convert them in all my actions when I just want to help. And consider the books on extended loan." he taps the side of his nose, and smiles at Murusa. Murusa smiles to that and says, "Sounds like you have them as long as you need them Hyperblast." Hyperblast starts glancing through the journal contents, clutching the other things a bit closer. "If you were going to convert me, you would have already done it, speaking of the church of Primus as a whole." His optics unfocus from his reading. "... okay, I won't ask," The tall mech rocks as he chuckles, "I guess it was something I said, because it certainly wasn't something I didn't say. Thank you, Hierophant." He carefully stands up, balancing the load. "If you're going to give me that much leeway, then I'd like to look over these on my own console. May I take my leave for this decacycle, Murusa?" Murusa glances at Solarix a moment, then looks back to Hyperblast. "I'll see you next decacycle, Hyperblast. Take good care of those items please, I know you will." she smiles up at him. Solarix smiles at both "let me know what you think about it." he encourages the mech, bowing deeply to Hyperblast. Murusa gets up from her chair, "Shall we head back to the temple Hierophant?" she asks the mech next to her. Solarix stands as well "Yes, but at a slow pace. I'm a little tired today." he notes with a smile "Downloading that data pad of stories from my memory that fast was a bit of an exertion." he murmured to her. Murusa offers her forearm to the mech next to her, "Slow it is then." she smiles to him. He took the arm as they walked, his own steps smooth and gradual, though not sluggish. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Hyperblast's Logs